monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Vondergeist/merchandise
Spectra Vondergeist was trademarked on November 02, 2010 and her first doll came out in Mid June, 2011. As of January 01, 2015, her doll number totals 13 and makes up 3.82% of the entire Monster High doll collection. Few other merchandise of her is available. Dolls School's Out :Spectra wears a gothic black and purple dress, with three chains, hanging from one side of her torso to the other, imitating a bodice-style look. She also wears a mesh skirt, with a chain running along the top. Spectra's shoes are translucent purple, and have chains wrapped around them, ending in metal balls, which serve as the heels. Spectra's jewellery includes a double chain for a necklace, chains with black metal balls for earrings, and part of a Victorian shackle for a bracelet. Her bag is a magenta tie-up bag, with a chain handle.Her make-up includes powder blue eye shadow, and lighter blue-purple lipstick. Spectra's hair is in various shades of purple, its been let out and straightened. :There are two versions of 'School's Out' Spectra released. The original release has Spectra wearing earrings with black chains. Later versions sport earrings with silver chains. There are also some variants of her with side-glancing eyes. :The Spectra doll is accompanied by a Rhuen figurine, a real-life sized brush, a purple doll stand, and a diary. Maul Session :Spectra wears a purple, black, and pink dress, covered in a chain pattern, and with sleeves reaching to her elbows. She wears a sparkly silver headscarf, and sports chain-rimmed sunglasses.Her shoes are translucent white, covered in four windings of chains, which are detachable. :The outfit comes with a pink ball and chain-style purse, a Monster Beat magazine, and a grey tablet in the shape a tombstone. Dot Dead Gorgeous :Spectra wears a one-shoulder chiffon sheath dress, with a black polka dot pattern underneath, and a magenta and purple ball and chain pattern over it. Her shoes are purple platform heels, with a chain pattern, and silver shackle-like straps on the ankles. Her accessories are layered chains that circle around her beginning at her neck, and ending at her waist; black bracelets with pink bows, covered with black polka dots on top of them, as well as silver chainlike bracelets; a pair of mismatched earrings, one being a silver heart-shaped lock, and the other being a white skullette key; a purple iCoffin, a black purse, covered with chains, and has a chain handle; and purple wispy make-up in a padlock pallet. Her hair is put up in a high ponytail, and held up with chains, her lips are bright lavender, and her eye shadow is bright pink. :The doll comes with a collector's card, a silver brush and stand. Picture Day :Ready for her Fearbook photo, Spectra dresses in a purple, black, blue and magenta dress, with a silver chain-link pattern and wispy sleeves, which fans towards the back, to reveal a black leather miniskirt. Underneath the skirt, she has indigo leggings with a white and pink chain and shackles pattern. Her bag is a large silver clutch, with black chains wrapped around it, and her shoes are silver high heeled boots with studs and chains. Spectra accessories with a black chain necklace, a black chain bracelet that covers most of her forearm, a shackle bracelet, and silver mismatched earrings, one a heart shaped padlock, and the other a skullette key. A small piece of her hair is swept back, and her make-up consists of magenta and light purple eye shadow, and deep purple lipstick. :The doll comes with a life sized Fearbook and sticker sheet, a magenta chain patterned folder, and a black brush. Ghoul's Alive! : Spectra wears a modified version of her primary main line outfit. : While her original skirt was magenta, with fading white spots, now it has a reflective silver hexagon pattern on it. The translucent parts of her body light up, as she produces ghostly sound effects. To Howl For :Taking inspiration from a haunted mansion, Spectra wears a short black dress with a pixelated purple Eiffel Tower print, the single purple sleeve being wispy and flaring out at the end. :All accessories are recoloured versions of previously used accessories, which include a silver recolour of Cleo's 'Maul Session' belt, silver chain rimmed sunglasses from Spectra's 'Maul Session' fashion pack, and silver sandals from Clawdeen's '''Gloom Beach' doll. Power Ghouls : As Polterghoul, Spectra wears a black sleeveless dress, with grey dots and magenta chains starburst patterns. It is silver-trimmed, and has a reflective silver, distressed Skullette of Spectra emblazoned on the chest area. Her belt is silver chains, with an iron ball dangling from a chain. Her magenta cape consists of horizontal chains, stretching from her back to her wrists, attached to her wrists by handcuffs, and chains hanging down from the horizontal chains, each with rings at the end. Her boots are silver, with magenta chains twisting around them and chains for heels and soles. She accessories with a magenta chain hairband, chain choker, and chain earrings with Skullette starbursts hanging from them. Her make-up is pink eye shadow in the shape of a fading mask, burgundy lipstick, and her hair is held back with the hairband. Ghoul's Night Out :Spectra is ready for a fright to remember, wearing a black sheath dress, with a silver and neon violet chain pattern. Over it is a translucent purple vinyl sleeveless jacket, with a high, upturned collar, secured at the waist with a lavender belt with a silver, padlock-shaped buckle. Her necklace is twisted silver chains, as well as padlocks dangling from chains as earrings. She wears violet gloves with keyholes on the back of her hands, and carries a silver purse with a neon purple stripe, and chains looping around it. Her pumps are silver with purple soles and the heels are vertical chains. Her hat is a black, mini smoking cap with fuchsia ribbons with a indigo chain pattern. Her hair is long, wavy, and of a notably brighter hue, with magenta streaks, and she wears lilac eye shadow and dark purple lipstick. Her new touch-screen iCoffin is purple, and she supposedly comes with perfume, a make-up case shaped like a padlock, containing lavender, black and pale pink eye shadow, and so does her Ghoul's Night Out booklet. 13 Wishes Dead Tired : :Spectra wears a lavender baby dress, with a purple bow adorning the top, mesh cap sleeves, purple ribbon trimming, ruffles below the chest, and a mesh skirt with magenta and violet intersecting chains. The skirt has a scalloped hem. :Her slippers are translucent lavender, with silver chains and eyes with blue scleras. She wears a purple eyemask decorated with a chain design and trimmed with black. Her hair is down and her make-up is cyan eye shadow and mauve lipstick. :The doll comes with a purple tombstone-shaped tablet. Ghoul Spirit Ghoul Sports Make a Splash Haunted - Getting Ghostly Maul Monsteristas Ghouls' Getaway | |} Unreleased dolls Haunted, Gory Gazette Playsets Merchandise Friends Costumes School's Out Kids-spectra-vondergeist-costume-zoom.jpg MhPartyCitySpectraCostume.PNG 81HXtyTqW8L._SL1500_.jpg polter-ghoul-costume-monster-high-34940693-410-410.jpg *'Line:' ''Deluxe Costumes *'Release:'2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'SKU number:'P485157 Gallery Diorama - shoes of Spectra.jpg Diorama - dress of Spectra.jpg Diorama - Spectra revealed.jpg SDCCI 2012 - Polterghoul and Wonder Wolf stockphoto.jpg Power Ghouls Costume Spectra, Frankie, and Toralei.jpg Diorama - ghostly love.jpg Diorama - Getting Ghostly shoes.jpg Category:Friends Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:School's Out Category:Maul Session Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Picture Day Category:Ghoul's Alive! Category:To Howl For Category:Power Ghouls Category:Ghoul's Night Out Category:13 Wishes Category:Dead Tired Category:Ghoul Spirit Category:Ghoul Sports Category:Make a Splash Category:Haunted - Getting Ghostly Category:Maul Monsteristas Category:Ghouls' Getaway